


Battle on the ice

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hockey, Ice Skating, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Evan, Sorry Not Sorry, badoop badoop banana bus, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A chat is formed for potential Hockey recruits by Evan, the team captain.Soon, the chat becomes more then just hockey as Jonathan, who is head of the figure skating team, and others, are added.Could a place that originally owned the skaters hearts, also unite them?





	1. Hello losers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Another Teen Chat Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780875) by [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland). 



**November 27, 7:19**

**Evan added Brian to the chat**

**Evan added Tyler to the chat**

**Evan added Daithi to the chat**

**Evan added Luke to the chat**

**Evan added Smitty to the chat**

**Evan added Ryan to the chat**

**Evan added Marcel to the chat**

 

 

Marcel: what are we doing here?

 

Tyler: yeah

 

Smitty: I’m confused af

 

Evan: alright everyone chill

 

Evan: I’m Varsity captain of the hockey team this year

 

Evan: so coach asked if I knew any abled body players

 

Ryan: you’re captain??? Congrats!

 

Luke: good job man!

 

Daithi: aw man, we don’t get cheerleaders like football does thou

 

Evan: the figure skaters said they would do something for us this year...

 

Daithi: then SIGN ME UP

 

Tyler: and that’s how we know that Daithi is only in it for the girls

 

Marcel: there are guy skaters too thou

 

Smitty: good job, you just assumed genders

 

 

Marcel added Craig to the chat

 

 

Craig: did yoU JUST ASSUME A GENDER??!?!??

 

Tyler: kick him out, kiCK HIM OUT

 

Craig: TRIGGEREDDDDDD

 

Evan: and that’s enough from y’all

 

Tyler: Y’all

 

Brian: Y’all

 

Craig: Y’all

 

Marcel: Y’all

 

Smitty: Y’all

 

Daithi: Y’all

 

Ryan: Y’all

 

Luke: Y’all

 

Evan: shut up or I’m giving each and everyone one of you a name,,, don’t make me do that,,,

 

Evan: anD SMITTY YOU CANADIAN FUCK YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 

Smitty: YALL ISNT CANADIAN ITS SOUTHERN

 

Evan: WELL SCREW YOU YOU ASKED FOR IT

 

 

**Evan changed Tyler’s name to WeldCak**

**Evan changed Daithi’s name to Noge**

**Smitty changed Smitty’s name to Memelord**

**Evan changed Craig’s name to Mini**

**Evan changed Brian’s name to Irish rage**

**Evan changed Ryan’s name to Ohmega**

**Evan changed Luke’s name to Lukey Toonz**

**Evan changed Marcel’s name to Basicallyimdonewithlife**

**Evan changed Evan’s name to Hoodini**

 

 

WeldCak:...wtaf

 

Noge: ^

 

Mini: ^

 

Memelord: ^

 

Irish Rage: ^

 

Lukey Toonz: ^

 

Ohmega: ^

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: ^

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: also why do I get the longest name??

 

Memelord: because

 

Memelord: you’ve

 

Memelord: the

 

Memelord: longest

 

Irish Rage: oK THATS ENOUGH

 

Lukey Toonz:...dick

 

Irish Rage: I’m out

 

 

**Irish Rage has left the chat**

**Ohmega has left the chat**

**Memelord has left the chat**

**Noge has left the chat**

 

 

Mini: wait why is everyone leaving?

 

 

**Lukey Toonz has left the chat**

**WeldCak has left the chat**

**Mini added Jonathan to the chat**

 

 

Mini: wait come back, I have one of the ice skaters

 

Jonathan: what am I doing here?

 

Hoodini: sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met,,, I’m Evan, captain of the Varsity Hockey team

 

Jonathan: oh hello! I’m Jonathan, lead skater on the figure skating team

 

Jonathan: one of my moms are the coaches

 

Hoodini: pardon me for sounding rude but,, moms?

 

Jonathan: oh yeah, I’m adopted

 

Mini: hIS MOM BRINGS ME TREATS

 

Memelord: I heard treats

 

Memelord: oh hey Jon

 

Jonathan: you are?

 

Memelord: oh it’s Smitty

 

Jonathan: Smitty you sTILL OWE ME MONEY

 

Memelord: I SAID I WOULD PAY YOU BACK

 

Jonathan: I WILL FIGHT YOU YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT MONEY

 

Memelord: well wait a little longer ok?

 

Hoodini: am I the only person who doesn’t know you?

 

Jonathan: you probably do, I’m the guy with usually a blue hoodie

 

Hoodini: yeah,,,

 

Hoodini: nope

 

Jonathan: wait are you serious?

 

Hoodini: yeah

 

Hoodini: hold on, what grade are you?

 

Jonathan: Sophomore

 

Hoodini: so you can’t drive?

 

Jonathan: no?

 

Hoodini: ok, I’m a junior so give me your address in a separate chat, I’ll pick you up tomorrow

 

Jonathan: why?

 

Hoodini: cause I want to talk to you about the figure skating team with the hockey team

 

Jonathan: how can I trust you?

 

Hoodini: ask the boys on the chat

 

Jonathan:... ok

 

Jonathan: can I trust him

 

Mini: yeah

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: ^

 

WeldCak: ^

 

Noge: ^

 

Memelord: ^

 

Irish Rage: ^

 

Lukey Toonz: ^

 

Ohmega: ^

 

Jonathan: ok, so see you at 7:15?

 

Hoodini: guess so

 

Jonathan: ok, see you then!

 

 

**Lukey Toonz has left the chat**

**WeldCak has left the chat**

**Irish Rage has left the chat**

**Ohmega has left the chat**

**Noge has left the chat**

**Memelord has left the chat**

**Jonathan has left the chat**

**Hoodini has left the chat**

**Mini has left the chat**

 

 

**Private chat, 7:22**

**Brock, Evan**

 

Evan: do you know Jonathan is?

 

Brock: blue sweatshirt Jon?

 

Evan: yeah

 

Brock: oh yeah, here

 

Brock: *1 image attached*

 

Evan:,,,wow

 

Brock: what was that there Evan?

 

Evan: nothing! He just is really pretty, especially for a guy

 

Brock: you’re not wrong on that point.

 

Brock: is it just that thou?

 

Evan: I’ve got to go, ttyl

 

Brock: bye Evan...


	2. Canasian

Jonathan sat on his doorstep, playing with the teddy bear keychain on his backpack. His moms had already left for work, so he sat, waiting for Evan. He sat in silent prayer, hoping he wasn’t getting stood up by the other man. He was wearing his black ripped jeans and his long baby blue shirt, which matched his hair, his eyes, and his converses. His two black earrings shone dully in the sunlight, which made his features more defined, like his skin paler and his freckles more pronounced. The mascara he applied barley helped make his already long eyelashes longer. Sure, everyone said “makeup was gay,” but if anything, he just stole some of his sisters (who left it a year ago) and it just made him look nicer. He stretched and stood, ready to walk to the bus stop when his phone dinged in his pocket, which he could hardly hear over his headphones.

 

**November 28, 7:16**

**Evan, Jonathan**

 

 

Evan: I’m almost there

 

Jonathan: you’re late

 

Jonathan: and don’t text and drive

 

Evan: how did you know?

 

Jonathan: because there are like 3 stop signs in this entire neighborhood

 

Evan: well look up at least

 

Jonathan looked up from his phone to see a 2015 Red Camaro in his driveway with a man in sunglasses behind the wheel. He walked towards the car, opening up the passenger side to see who seemed to be Evan smiling. The man was Asian, which was revealed after he took off his glasses. His eyes were a chocolate brown, soft and comforting, which matched closely with his hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white v-neck with blue jeans and red sneakers.

 

“Hop in!” The Asian man said, leaning across the seat to open the door. Jonathan smiled and swung the car door open just a tad more so he could slip in before gently closing it, which caused Evan to sigh. “Thank god somebody else knows to close a door gently, whenever I’m with the others they always slammed the door shut,” he said, looking over his shoulder to pull out of the driveway. Jonathan laughed slightly at the remark, still fiddling gently with the teddy bear. “What’s that?” Evan asked, eyes switching back and forth between the road and the teddy bear and Jonathan’s hands.

 

“It’s nothing, just something my mom gave to me when I was little,” Evan smiled at him before returning his eyes to the road.

 

“You know that’s really cool, having two moms. I have only one mom that I stay with, but having two would be better then one, y’know?” Evan chuckled sadly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. Jonathan looked at him, interest shining on his face, but instead made his curiosity for one thing look like another.

 

“Where are you from? Accents like that don’t happen around here often,” Evan looked at the man, gratefulness showing on his face. It was probably from what he brought up earlier, and Jonathan knew it wasn’t any of his business.

 

“I’m from Canada,” the man replied as he took a sharp corner softer then expected, “I moved here when I was in eighth grade,” he began to slow at one of the stop signs, looking around for any other vehicles.

 

“So what are you, Canasian?” Jonathan asked, Evan hitting the breaks hard. Jonathan jolted forwards in his seat and looked at the man with shock, who was returning the mans stare with a look of disapproval before laughing. The sound was beautiful, his laugh going high pitch before dying out all together. Jonathan let it a startled snort, which made Evan laugh even harder, the two sat there is shared laughter for a good minute before the car behind them honked, surprising both of them. Evan instantly pressed down on the gas, continuing forwards on the road that led to their school.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why that was so funny,” Evan chuckled, wiping away a tear from his eye. He placed his hand back on the wheel, and Jonathan worked on keeping his composure. Evan finally cleared his throat before speaking. “So, I heard something about how you guys were going to be performing with us for some of our games... is that true?” Jonathan looked him, attempting to register what he was saying, before it finally clicked.

 

“Oh yeah! My mom talked to the coach, and they said that we can split the ice for some practices, but that also means that our teams has to do some performances for y’all’s halftimes, or whatever they’re called,” he smiled shyly, in which Evan nodded. Jonathan sighed, “ok good, cause I play football and that’s what the mid-break is called, so I didn’t know.”

 

“You played football?” Evan asked, looking at him with disbelief. Jonathan got that a lot, due to his size, but they underestimated his speed and agility. Since he also ice skated, he was more flexible and it was harder for him to get hurt.

 

“Yeah, I was the JV running back,” and instantly Evan’s eyes widened.

 

“I know who you are! I’m the varsity quarterback! I’ve heard a lot about you! You’re going to be our running back next year. You’re really good, aren’t you?” Evan looked at him, awe showing obviously on his face. Jonathan turned red and looked towards the window, embarrassed.

 

“I’m not that good...” he giggled, flustered. Evan looked at him and rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the school. “I’m only on the team cause I’m fast and tiny,” It was Evan’s turn to laugh. Jonathan looked at him momentarily before reaching for the doors, which Evan unlocked as he did so. Before Jonathan could say anything else to him, Evan was already leaning towards him with a slight smile.

 

“Um, Evan?” Jonathan questioned, which caused the Asian boy’s smile to widen slightly.

 

“Hey, I’ll see you around, and if not at school, I’ll see you on the ice,” before leaning back and opening his own car door. Jonathan sat there silently before getting out. See you on the ice was a thing only hockey players said to one another... so did Evan accept him as one of their own? He couldn’t tell. As the car locked behind him, he walked towards the school quickly, excited to see what the other man was made of on the ice.

 

——————

 

**November 28, 7:34**

**Evan changed Jonathan’s name to teddy bear**

**Evan changed the chat name to “Ice boys”**

 

Mini: oh, so I see you’ve met Jon!

 

Irish Rage: So is it true?

 

Hoodini: ask him yourself, he’s on the chat too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

WeldCak: you’ve finally joined the dark side... I’m disappointed

 

Noge: wait we have to summon him!!

 

Noge: teddy bear

 

Noge: teddy bear

 

Noge: teddy bear

 

Teddy bear: ???

 

Teddy bear: I’ve been summoned, I believe?

 

Memelord: why did that actually work?

 

Ohmega: ^

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: ^

 

Lukey Toonz: yo Del! We have a question!

 

Teddy bear: whatchu want my man?

 

Lukey Toonz: So is the rumor that y’all with be practicing with us true?

 

Teddy bear: ye

 

Lukey Toonz: well then thank you, bye losers!

 

 

**Lukey Toonz has left the chat**

 

 

Teddy bear: so how old is everyone in this chat?

 

Irish Rage: Junior

 

Noge: ^

 

Ohmega: sophomore

 

WeldCak: Junior

 

Craig: sophomore

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: junior

 

Memelord: senior

 

Lukey Toonz: ^ (I’m back bitches)

 

Hoodini: Junior

 

Teddy bear: ok I’m a sophomore so I just wanted to get all the years right, thx

 

Hoodini: yeah no problem

 

Hoodini: also I semi trust Jonathan so I’m allowing him to be a moderator,,, and now that I think of it Smitty how did you change your own name?

 

Memelord: idk I can’t change it anymore

 

Hoodini: lol ok

 

Irish Rage: Hey Evan, I think I found a manger for the team, can I add him?

 

Hoodini: sure why not?

 

 

**Irish Rage added Brock to the chat**

 

 

Brock: um, hi?

 

Hoodini: Hey Brock! Brian told me you were interested in being the ice hockey manager.

 

Brock: yeah, and the figure skating manager

 

Teddy bear: wAIT, MOOOOOOOM

 

 

**Teddy bear changed Brock’s name to Moom**

 

 

Moom: which one of my children is this?

 

Teddy bear: the beautifully gay ice baby

 

Moom: oh, hey Jon!! (✿◠‿◠)

 

Teddy bear: love you mom!!

 

Moom: love you too

 

Hoodini: ,, wait, you’re gay?

 

Teddy bear: yeah, you got a problem with it?

 

Moom: Jon, chill

 

WeldCak: before everyone gets hostile everyone in this chat is either bi, gay, or an ally, so Jonathan I understand but he’s just asking, he isn’t going to hurt you, Evan couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to cause he’s Canadian

 

Hoodini: yeah, sorry Jonathan for saying it the way I did,,, you can’t really text emotions over phones

 

Teddy bear: it’s ok, I’m sorry for getting defensive, bad experiences is all

 

Teddy bear: btw Tyler, it’s not Canadian.. it’s Canasian

 

 

**Teddy bear has left the chat**

 

 

Ohmega: oh my god

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: Irc never laughed Harare Oml imd dying

 

Lukey Toonz: I think Marcel just died, I’m watching him wheezing on the floor

 

Hoodini: ok where is he?

 

Moom: w/ me, he just got here

 

“Jonathan, get ready to run,” was all Brock managed to say when Jonathan heard footsteps pounding behind him.

 

“I’m sorry Evan!” Jonathan screamed as he sprinted out of the commons down the hallways with a jokingly angry football hockey player at his heels. And at that moment, Jonathan knew, he fucked up in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEH


	3. Rynx

**November 30, 12:46**

 

WeldCak: when’s practice?

 

Hoodini: today, after school

 

Memelord: waIT WHAT

 

Moom: yeah, both hockey and skating have practice today

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: how does that work?

 

 

**Teddy bear added Scotty to the chat**

**Teddy bear added Bryce to the chat**

**Teddy bear added John to the chat**

**Teddy bear changed Scotty’s name to Scooby**

**Teddy bear changed Bryce’s name to Luke**

**Teddy bear changed Johns name to Vapeking**

 

 

Vapeking: ok what’s going on?

 

Luke: what am I doing here?

 

Scooby: what with the names?

 

Teddy bear: this is Jon. Welcome to the ice nerds chat

 

 

**Teddy bear named the chat ‘Ice nerds chat’**

**Teddy bear made Moom a moderator**

 

 

Hoodini: I did not approve of this chat name

 

Teddy bear: I don’t approve of my own name but I haven’t changed it

 

Lukey Toonz: OOOOOOO

 

Mini: GET WRECKED

 

Hoodini: shut up luke or I’m kicking you from the team

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: wait why are there 2 Lukes in this chat

 

Scooby: one is Luke and one is Bryce

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: ohhhh ok

 

Noge: So wait when is practice?

 

Irish Rage: yeah, what Daithi said

 

Hoodini: so we’re splitting the building, so the figure skaters are getting section A and we’re getting B. Practice starts at 3:00 after school, so make sure you all have a ride. Also everyone class is about to start so don’t spam the chat because I have class.

 

Jonathan read the last text from Evan before turning off his phone. He looked up from his phone in annoyance. He didn’t want to be in his class at the moment, especially since it was a pointless class. He usually spent this class drawing anyways, ignoring everyone in the class. The teacher didn’t mind anyways, Jonathan already had an +A in the class so he allowed Jonathan to treat it like a free period. Jonathan saw two slightly darker hands land on his desk and looked up to see Evan, looking down at the drawing with interest. “Whatcha drawing?” The man asked, head twisting slightly to the right. Jonathan instantly pulled the sketchbook close to his chest, embarrassed. He didn’t know Evan was in his class, but like he said, he didn’t pay attention to anyone in this class.

 

“N-nothing!” He laughed nervously, watching the suspicion on Evan’s face intensify. Evan sat quietly for a second before walking away and grabbing something from his backpack. Evan seemed to be one of the few juniors who still carried around a backpack, but after seeing what Evan pulled out, his shock dissolved into awe. In his hands sat a nicer computer with two pairs of headphones, one being beats and one being skull candy’s. Evan walked back over to where Jonathan sat and smiled, handing Jonathan the Beats.

 

“I need your help, you have the better quality headphones so I want you to tell me if the song is good or whatnot.” In which case Evan smiled at him, attempting to sell his offer. Jonathan gestures to Evan for the headphones and then laughed as Evan did a silent little self congratulations. Jonathan grabbed the headphones from his friend? Acquaintance? He wasn’t sure quite yet. I mean, the man would give him rides to school, which was definitely better then the terrible love triangle he was stuck being in the car with when Luke drove Bryce, Ryan, and him, and then having to ride the bus. He placed the headphones over his right ear so he could listen to Evan speaking with his left. He nodded at Evan, giving him the thumbs up to play the music.

 

After an hour and fifteen minutes had past, the man next to Jonathan finally sighed and leaned back, cracking his knuckles. “It sounds good so far!” Jonathan smiled at the man, who returned the gesture. Jonathan handed him both the headphones and the drawing he had been working on. Evan held it, staring at it in amazement.

 

“Who is it supposed to be?” He looked at Jonathan like a little kid, which made him slightly melt on the inside.

 

“Well, your friends call you hoodini, so I thought of drawing you with an owl!” Jonathan grinned, causing Evan’s jaw to drop. The draw, Jonathan thought, wasn’t that impressive, but then again, he was so used to his art style that it didn’t really bother him. It was a colored drawing of Evan holding an owl.

 

 

 

“It’s incredible!” Evan gasped, running his fingers over the drawing. Jonathan felt himself turn red for the second time around the man.

 

“Thank you,” He smiled sheepishly. He watched as Evan took a photo and set it as his lock screen.

 

“So now I can see it whenever I open my phone,” which struck Jonathan for some reason. He hadn’t had anyone every appreciate his art like that before, so the appreciation of the drawing shocked him. “Thank you!” Evan smiled as he put his phone away and began put his computer away. The two sat in silent peace as the announcements came and went. The minute the bell rang, the two rushed out of the school towards the parking lot, excited. Today would be their first day both in the ice, and Jonathan could tell they were both excited.

 

Evan unlocked the car as he reached it, laughing. “So, you ready for your first day of practice?” Evan looked over as he started the car, looking behind him as he backed out. Jonathan grabbed at the dash board as Evan braked the car for the car zooming behind him. As Evan honked Jonathan watched the person behind them flip them off while smiling.

 

“Tyler you ASSHOLE!” Evan screamed out the window as the man honked the truck, driving by. The two were riddled with laughter as they drove to the ice skating rink. It was hard to say anything because it would be interrupted with a voice crack or a giggle that would send them into a storm of laughter that would slowly die out then build back up. It took only 15 minutes to get to the rink, but it felt like an hour with the laughter.

 

Evan pulled up and got out of the car. He went into the back to grab something as Jonathan attempted to gather himself. By the time he has done so, Evan was at his door. Jonathan felt heat rise into his cheeks and froze as Evan pulled open the door for him. “Thank you,” he smiled as Evan grabbed Jonathan’s backpack from the back seat.

 

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled as he slung the bag over his shoulder and began to walk into the building. Jonathan rolled his eyes, knowing that he had to follow the man into the building because he had his bag, but Jonathan had the weird feeling he would have followed him anyways, bag or no bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be gone for a week due to a camp so this may be my last post before my camp, sorry y’all


	4. Lucky strike

Jonathan smiled fondly towards his mother. He skated up to her, watching her eyes as she followed Scotty, who was on the ice currently, running through his short program.

 

“He should change that quad to a triple,” Jonathan noted as Scotty yet again stumbled coming out of a triple then quad toe loop. His mom made a sound of agreement, jotting that down in her notes as the man continued. He was dancing to Silence, a song created by Khalid and Marshmello. The entire team decided that this year, they would break away from the classical music and instead use popular songs, which gave them the opportunity to have more fun. The music may be a little slow, so Jonathan definitely kept in mind to bring a few of the songs up to Evan, see if he could help out.

 

Speaking of him, he turned towards the pathway that split joined the two rinks. It was a wide path that people could walk from A to B, and thank goodness wasn’t ice. Jonathan watched as Evan slid of the ice smoothly, laughing with his friends as he grabbed some Gatorade. Evan turned and looked over at him, waving because his face was mostly covered. Jonathan smiled and waved slightly. He wanted to say something but was interrupted before he got the chance.

 

“Jon!” His mom shook his shoulders, causing him to jump and slip, falling on his butt. “Oh my god Jonny, are you ok?” She asked, in which the boy smiled, getting up.

 

“Yeah momma, I’m fine!” He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek from behind the little wall that separated them. He was closer with this mom, only because she was his coach as well as his mom.

 

“Do you have a song yet?” She asked, concern tainting her voice. He had been trying to find a song for his open skate for a while, but nothing sounded quite right to him, at least not yet. But this time around, he may have had an idea.

 

“Maybe, I’ll have to ask a friend of mine to see if I can use the song. He made it himself and I need his permission to use it.” She gave him a look, something Jonathan could quite figure out. It looked like joy, but not quite. Amusement, maybe? He wasn’t sure until his mom spoke.

 

“Who’s this friend, huh? None of your friends, at least that I know, make music. So is it someone new?” She asked, hands crossed in the average, you’re telling me or I’ll get it out of you somehow.

 

“You know the guy who’s been giving me rides instead of Luke? He’s the captain of the hockey team,” his mom nodded, encouraging him to continue while watching as Bryce and Scotty were going through the jumps. ”Well I found out today that he makes music, and I need to ask him to use on of the songs he just created.” His mom looked at him again, her eyebrows creased.

 

“What did you say his name was?” She asked, looking towards the hockey skaters. Before Jonathan could reply he saw Evan get out of the rink, dodging a punch from one of his friends. The entire team was walking over to the rink, probably to watch some of the guys because their practice ended earlier then the skaters practice. Evan caught Jonathan’s eye and waved off a friend, beelining straight towards Jonathan.

 

“Hey Jay!” Evan smiled and ruffled the man’s hair. Jonathan dodged and playfully batted at the man’s hand. Jonathan’s mom looked at the two in amusement. “Sorry to not introduce myself, I’m Evan, captain of the hockey team. I’m the one who’s been giving your son rides.” He held out his hand.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Jonathan, why don’t you give these guys a show, huh?” Which was mom for, ‘why don’t you show off while I figure out more about your friend?’ She quickly added, “do the short program cause you don’t have music for your free yet,” he knew she was doing that to help his case so he nodded. He watched her set up the camera before he finally pushed off the wall. He carefully found his way out onto the ice. Today was the day before the figure skaters first competition, so Jonathan was performing with his outfit on. It wasn’t anything special, but a lot of the guys cat called him as he skated out, making him blush. His outfit was white on the bottom that worked up his body into a light blue, like a flame. His bright blue hair helped seal the design, which many people loved. His face was designed with blue glitter, his eyes with a gentle hint of eyeliner. He sat in the center, waiting for the music to start. He picked out a song by maroon 5 that he had really liked at the performance had come a long way from there.

 

He took his position on the ice, hands wrapped around his torso. And then the guitar started, just a few strums, but those strums sent him into his performance. He glided along the ice, putting his jumps in the second half of his performance. Not only did he have the stamina for it, but it would gain him extra points, and he would take any point he could get. The music flowed through him as he pointed where the judges were standing and winked. Where the judges would have been sat Evan, who was already staring at him with awe. He kicked up ice as the lyrics danced with him. He waited for the words, and as ‘my lucky strike,’ was sang, he kicked up the ice, giving him a magical appearance. He continued dancing, waiting for the next lucky strike. He felt his body tiring, but forced himself to do the quadruple toe loop followed by a single salchow. He continued to build up his speed, keeping his jumps simpler for one reason. He was going to attempt a quadruple axel, something that had never been done before in a competition, so he had no clue if it had ever been done, period. His mom had told him to not do it, yet she couldn’t stop him, not when he was on the ice. It was the last jump for him to complete before he went into his spin and finished.

 

“I better make this count then,” he muttered under his breath as he pushed himself to a speed he had never hit before. He pushed off, launching his body into the air. He felt his body spinning rapidly before touching back onto the ground smoothly. He heard the entire rink go silent aside from the music as he finished his spin, two hands in his hair. He froze for a moment before dropping to his knees in exhaustion. He felt defeated, knowing that they would have screamed with cheer if he had landed the quad, but rather were silent. He finally got up, looking at his mom in defeat. He pushed his drenched hair out of the way to see his mom with her hand over her mouth with what looked like pride. He skated quickly towards her. “Quad?” He managed to get out, unable to believe what he thought until his mother confirmed otherwise.

 

“Quad,” she whispered in return, before laughing, “You did a fucking quad!” She was yelling as he picked her up from behind the wall, on the verge of tears.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t a joke!” He exclaimed, tears finally running down his face. He did a quadruple axel. He could have never imagined himself doing it, but there he was, with video proof. He felt his body hit the ground as multiple people from the ice skating team tackled him to the ground. Some of the hockey guys who knew him well were also congratulating him, which surprised him. He watched Evan find the door to the rink and skate towards him, arms open.

 

“I’ve never seen that done before! I can’t believe you just did that!” Evan span him, causing Jonathan to laugh.

 

“Thank you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten some things wrong, please tell me if I did


	5. Love and betrayal

Jonathan hated waking up early on Saturdays, but since he had a comp, it was a requirement. After he, as well as his team, had successfully ‘shown off’ to the hockey guys, he managed to talk to Evan about the song. After figuring out that the song was too short (which disappointed both of them) he went for his backup song, which he had already practiced for. His short program would be a song by Bryce Fox called Horns, which he had already nailed in practice, and his free skate would be Colors by Halsey. He was excited, though, for the competition. After landing that quad, he went viral, for one of the guys managed to video it. He would be well known, but that also made room for sabotage, not by his team, but by the other teams. His teammates were also extremely talented, especially John, who had just started last year. Jonathan caught a glance at the rear view mirror and froze before looking out the rear window of the truck. His moms car was filled with three other kids, himself volunteering to sit in the back. Behind them was a red Camaro, and inside the car was a man with sunglasses and dark hair, as well as someone who was clearly cramped inside the vehicle. Jonathan instantly opened his phone in shock

 

**November 31, 6:25**

**Ice nerds chat**

**Teddy bear changed his name to Horns**

 

 

Horns: ok, wtf

 

Hoodini: What’s up

 

Horns: stOP TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

 

Hoodini: ???

 

Horns: I see you behind me

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: ABORT

 

WeldCak: YOU HAD TO DRIVE YOUR CAMARO, DIDNT YOU

 

Hoodini: YOUR SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND IT WAS THIS IR THE MOTORCYCLE

 

Scooby: are you guys really coming to the comp?

 

Memelord: yeah! Y’all are supposed to help us out this season, so we might as well return the favor

 

Vapeking: Thank you!

 

Memelord: don’t thank me, it was all Evan’s idea

 

Horns: thanks ev, means a lot tbh

 

Hoodini: don’t mention it Jay, it’s what friends do

 

Noge: do I sense a ship coming on?

 

Mini: Daithi might be on to something

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, his friends being dicks by giving him looks from up front. He cracked his knuckles, sticking his tongue out at Brock before changing the subject.

 

Horns: hold on, we have to get hotel rooms because it’s so far away and the hotel is completely booked, so,,,

 

Hoodini: can we split rooms with you guys if that’s ok?

 

Horns: I think we can work something out, how many of you guys are there?

 

Hoodini: Tyler? I can’t count rn

 

WeldCak: ugh

 

WeldCak: Luke, Ryan, Craig, Daithi, Brian, Evan, Smitty, and I

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: *COUGH COUGH*

 

WeldCak: and Marcel

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: Thank you.

 

Horns: oh Jesus ok

 

Horns: ughhh

 

Horns: let me talk to my mom

 

Horns: coach

 

Horns: momcoach

 

Lukey Toonz: ??

 

Ohmega: lol ok

 

Jonathan clicked off his phone before clearing his throat. “Hey mom?” He asked, nervous.

 

“Sup?” His mom asked, barely looking away from the road. His other mom was going to meet them there, which made him happy.

 

“Some of my friends have been apparently following us and are going to join us to cheer us on... is it ok if they stay with us?”

 

“Who are they?”

 

The question caught him off guard. He expected an instant no, but was instead given a chance.

 

“Like nine people from the hockey team, they’re chill.” His Mom gave him a look before rolling her eyes. That’s probably where Jonathan got that habit, but ignored from pointing it out.

 

“Ok, but I’m getting a room to myself, you have to share the other two with the others. Jonathan smiled at her before opening his phone again.

 

Hoodini: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

 

Horns: I’m not gonna ask

 

Horns: ok, so y’all can come with, yay, but all 14 of us have to split up into 2 rooms.

 

WeldCak: Jesus

 

Hoodini: So hoos rooming with hoo?

 

Horns: stfu

 

Horns: so I was thinking...

 

Horns: room 1, Evan, Brian, Brock, Smitty, John, Bryce, and I

 

Horns: Room 2, Marcel, Scotty, Luke, Ryan, Daithi, Tyler, and Craig

 

Basicallyimdonewithlife: I’m chill w/ that

 

WeldCak: same

 

Horns: so no objections?

 

Luke: nope

 

Horns: ok, see y’all at the hotel

 

Jonathan turned off his phone and sat the rest of the ride in silence. He was listening to the two songs, going through his routine over and over again.

 

They reached the hotel, waiting for the group to arrive with before they went in. Jonathan turned towards the door, he humming when he felt someone hug him from behind. He let out a squeak, attempting to figure out who exactly it was. He let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Evan, who was holding in his laughter. “You dick!” Jonathan cried out, but laughing quietly to hear Evan’s beautiful laughter. He didn’t know why, but this past year, his laugh had become addictive. Jonathan finally pushed the man away from him, still laughing. They sat like little kids, poking each other as Jonathan’s mom checked in to the hotel. Evan grabbed Jonathan’s luggage and carried it up, Jonathan sitting in quiet confusion. He shook it away from his thoughts, probably the man just being nice, as he followed after the parade of people. He smiled as his mom gave him the card, saying a quick thank you as he walked to the door, swiping the card and opening it.

 

“Make yourselves comfortable, I have to put on my suit.” He smiled at the others as he dropped his belongings and hurried toward the bathroom with his outfit. He quickly closed the door and locked it before he began to take of his clothing. He was really excited for this suit, saying it was his new one. His mom ordered the team different outfits for each of their themes, and his was love and betrayal. It was a black matte outfit with blue sparkly fabric that began at his arms and spiraled all over his body in unique designs. He managed to put it on but couldn’t pull the zipper all the way up. He rolled his eyes and opened the door, annoyance obvious on his face. “Can I get some help?” He asked, not looking up from his attempt to get a wrinkle out of one of the legs.

 

“Um, yeah,” he heard Evan cough as he walked closer to the man, have a little pinked then normal. Jonathan decided against questioning it as he smirked.

 

“Just pull up the zipper!” He turned, looking over his shoulder. Evan placed a strong hand against Jonathan’s back, causing him to shiver. Evan slowly pulled the zipper up until it hit the top, then hooked the top together to prevent it from coming undone. “Thanks!” He sang as he grabbed one of his mirrors from his bag and grabbed the glitter kit that John was currently using.

 

“I can do your makeup when I’m done with John’s,” Smitty smiled, causing Jonathan to put down the kit. “Actually, Evan can, we both took cosmetology for a year,” Jonathan looked at the man in surprise. Before Jonathan could say anything, Smitty called him over.

 

“I got him,” Evan gently put out the supplies, analyzing what he had to work with. He sat for a moment before grabbing foundation, checking the tone to Jonathan’s face before putting it on the man’s face. “I’m not using a lot,” he reassured Jonathan, and he trust him. He closed his eyes and allowed the man to work on his face, only opening his eyes when told to do so. Every time he would open his eyes, he would find the man focused intently on some detail. “So what’s your theme?” He asked, causing Jonathan to raise his eyebrows and open his eyes in interest.

 

“Um, love and betrayal,” he said, careful to keep his face still.

 

“Perfect,” Evan muttered under his breath as he dipped the brush into the blue glitter. He slowly started blending colors as the glitter crept up his face. When he finished, he froze, smiling at Jonathan with a face he had never seen before. The man looked like a mixture of cockiness and possessiveness, something that drove Jonathan up the wall for some reason. Evan pulled the mirror in from of Jonathan’s face and he gasped, examining the makeup in the mirror.

 

His face was flawless, his already high cheekbones accented by the makeup. His eyeshadow was baby blue, which slowly turned to a smokey black. The same affect was happening to his face where his suit ended. There these long spirals of baby blue that ombre into black sat on his face, bringing out his sharp eyes. His black earring gave him an eery look, something Jonathan loved a little too much. He felt Evan looking him up and down, smirking.

 

“You look incredible,” Jonathan felt his cheeks turn red and looked away, flustered. He looked at the time and smiled.

 

“Time to go ladies!” He called out to Bryce and John, who were already in their outfits. John was wearing a red outfit with a semi exposed chest and flowers all over his face in beautiful detail, his theme of enchantment clearly demonstrated. Bryce was wearing a green, peacock designed outfit, his theme being beauty. They all smiled at one another before heading towards the door, holding their skates. They met Scotty in the hallway, who had a full black outfit with a white spot on his chest, symbolizing hope. They all walked out together, sweatshirts and sweatpants covering their outfits. They rode to the rink in silence, a tradition they had started. They held each other’s hands, nervous. They arrived and stepped out of the car, silent. The hockey boys bought tickets (which were relatively cheap) and found their seats in the stands as the skating boys signed in. They found their way to the locker rooms, where they yet again sat in silence. They placed their extra belongings in lockers and walked out to the rink to practice. They made their way onto the ice, skating along the outside before slowly closing in, like they always did. They all did a single toe loop before finding their way into a tight circle. The four began to chant in perfect beat. “I believe!” Jonathan shouted, a smile crossing his face.

 

“I believe!” They echoed back.

 

“I believe that!”

 

“I believe that!”

 

“I believe that we!”

 

“I believe that we!”

 

“I believe that we will!”

 

“I believe that we will!”

 

“I believe that we will win!” He screamed, his voice now at its highest volume as the group screamed the one line over and over again aggressively, making their presence known to all the others teams.

 

“1, 2, 3,” he chanted as they all yelled at the same time.

 

“NORTH LEGION!” Before splitting apart to continue their own practice. Jonathan put in his headphones and practiced his step sequence for a little before an announcement interrupted his practice.

 

“On deck, Jonathan Dennis, in the hole, Jack Smith,” Jonathan continued practicing, watching the others clear the ice.

 

He hummed, preparing himself as he slid off quickly, taking off his sweats and handing them to him mom. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she hugged him. “Seduce him,” she whispered before nodding at Evan, Jonathan looking at her in shock. “It will inspire you,” she smiled and pushed him away so he could hug his teammates. He looked up at the hockey boys, waving. He caught Evan’s eyes and winked before stepping out onto the ice, one mission in mind.

 

I will seduce him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing a long chapter to make up for not being able to post for a week


	6. This old world

Jonathan was there in the center of the ice, panting. His mother’s words still echoing in his head, even after he had finished his routine. He remembered landing almost all the jumps he had planned, but that wasn’t what he was thinking about. Instead the expression on Evan’s face as he watched Jonathan skate took up a lot more of his thoughts. His main goal was to seduce him, and if he was comparing Evan’s face to his goal, he was pretty sure he succeeded. Besides, by the way the crowd was loosing it, he must have done well. He slowly stood from his position on the ice, where he was on one knee reaching for Evan, and slid silently off the ice. He was trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened as he stepped onto the floor outside the rink, stumbling, unsure of his confidence.

 

“Baby! That was beautiful!” His mom cried as she picked him up. Even though she was an inch smaller then him, she was still extremely strong. He giggled slightly, smiling at her. His mother had always been his number one, if anything his mothers had been. He span around until he found his other mom, in which he waved to her. She was on her feet still cheering, causing him to blush. “Come on, come on!” His mom dragged him to the kiss and cry, where the two sat patiently. This

 

“Jonathan Dennis, 89.03” Jonathan leapt to his feet, shaking his moms shoulders. He let out a cry of disbelief, his team running in from where they were on the side to hug him and congratulate him.

 

“You fell on the quad, but it was enough rotation to give you the points back!” John chuckled, causing Jonathan to wince.

 

“You know I landed that at practice too!” Jonathan laughed, pushing at the man. He was slightly angry at his friend for putting it in his face, but at the same time, he was glad his friends brought up the score. He looked at his mom and pulled her aside. “Mom, thanks for the advice,” he whispered, causing his mom to look at him in surprise. “What?” He laughed nervously, her face of shock surprising even him.

 

“I didn’t think that you would actually use that! It was a joke!” His mom laughed, patting his back. She rolled her eyes before pushing him in the direction of the bleachers. “Now go and sit with the hockey boys you brought so you can explain to them what exactly is going on,” she smiled and waved to him. He wished a good luck to his team before changing into shoes with no blades. He hugged his mom one more time before heading up to the bleachers. On his way up he ran into his other mom, which he called ma.

 

“Ma!” He exclaimed, who was sitting semi close to the hockey boys. They looked at him in amusement as he hugged his ma.

 

“Jonny, that was so good! I’m so proud of you! Your mom taught you well,. I know you fell, but don’t let that get you down!” she smiled as she hugged him back. She had come straight from work, which was obvious but the messy bun and and faint traces of makeup that covered her face. She had that tired look and hints of gray hair that made Jonathan smile. No matter what, his mom was still his mom, not just a business woman.

 

“Thanks ma!” He grinned, slightly eager to sit with the boys so he rushed the conversations slightly. “Ma, I’ve got some friends here who are watching me but don’t really understand the sport, can I go sit with them and explain it to them?” He grinned nervously, scared of his moms response. Although she was super supportive, she could read him like a book (which sucked). She looked at him before rolling her eyes and smiling, pushing him gently away from him. He smiled before walking towards the group of guys, throwing a smile over his shoulder. He walked towards the guys and smiled, who all stood for him to walk towards the center for a seat. They left a seat for him between Tyler and Evan. “Hey guys!” He whispered excitedly, looking between the boys. They all smiled to him in return, some patting his shoulder in congratulations. He felt Tyler grab his shoulder and he looked at the man in confusion.

 

“I don’t know what you were doing out there on the ice, but what you did to my best friend was pretty god damn funny and I’m pretty sure he liked it, so keep it up please,” he chuckled quietly, which sent shivers up Jonathan’s spine. He had to admit, Tyler was an attractive man, no doubt, but at the same time, he just didn’t make Jonathan feel that way. He was pretty gay, at least he was sure of that, and around some of them, it came out big time. He pushed it aside and smiled at Tyler.

 

“What, you want me to seduce your best friend?” He gave him a look, and Tyler chuckled and nodded.

 

“He’s bi, I at least know that, so go have fun with him. He likes you, I can tell by the way he’s looking at you, so make him happy. Don’t break his heart, please, because he’s already been through enough,” and at that moment Jonathan could see how much Tyler cared about Evan and the sadness in his eyes on how he couldn’t have him. It broke Jonathan’s heart.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Jonathan whispered sadly, glad the music was drowning out their conversation from the others ears. From the look Tyler gave he knew the answer.

 

“But he likes you, so make him happy, for me, please?” Tyler looked down for a moment before looking up at him and smiling with tears in his eyes. He knew that Evan liked him over Tyler, but Tyler deserved him so much. Jonathan thought for a moment before finally realizing something. Although Evan didn’t like Tyler, he knew someone similar to Evan that did.

 

“Just keep your options open,” he whispered and smiled, sharing a small smile with the man before looking at Craig, who was watching the ice in awe. Tyler looked at him before following his stare and gasping.

 

“You’re kidding, right? He doesn’t like me,” Jonathan smiled before shrugging. “You’re serious.. oh no you’re not kidding,” which caused Jonathan to laugh. He patted Tyler on the shoulder before shifting so that he was leaning towards Evan. After realizing what Tyler had said, it was difficult to see Evan the same. For some reason, the man seemed younger and more alive then before.

 

“Hey Jay,” Evan smiled and ruffled his hair, keeping it inside the man’s hair. Jonathan smiled sleepily as Evan slowly started playing with the man’s hair. Jonathan was doing anything he could to prevent himself from nodding off, but it was practically impossible. After a moment or two he felt himself slump into a warm body and let himself drift into a deep sleep.

 

——————————

 

Jonathan woke up to see Evan’s bright chocolate eyes staring into his own. “Good morning sleepy head,” Evan smiled, his eyes squinting slightly from how big his beautiful smile was.

 

“You’re really pretty,” Jonathan muttered, attempting to snuggle deeper into the man. Jonathan felt Evan freeze and heard the rest of the group hold in laughter. Evan placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and pushed him up, steadying him with the hand.

 

“You need to get up,” Evan whispered in his ear, causing Jonathan to snap awake. Something about the man’s voice, how low it was and how commanding it could be, drove him slightly crazy. He just wanted to hear that voice over and over again until he couldn’t control himself anymore. That was the voice he wanted to hear when he was pushed up against a wall and was being driven to ecstasy. He shivered and looked at the man with pure desperation before shaking the emotion away.

 

“I’m up, I’m up,” He laughed nervously as he stood, seeing that John, Bryce, and Scotty were also in the same states of exhaustion. “Who won?” He asked, dreariness still clouding his vision.

 

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of it as Evan whispered, “you got second, some bitch from Canada stoke first,” Jonathan froze at the man’s voice, which seemed to almost growl at the end. He was speak bad about his own country, which shocked him. Sure, he was angry he got second, but more surprised at the entire hockey teams reaction. They all seemed mad, which caused the entire skating team to spend at least 10 minutes while walking out to calm them.

 

“Guys, we still have the free skate, which is Jonathan’s domain,” Scotty smiled, which caused Jonathan to blush.

 

“I’m not that good,” Jonathan chuckled nervously as they walked out of the building, the cool evening air sending a shiver down his back and throughout his body. They were waiting for Jonathan’s moms to pull around with the car on the curb. Jonathan rubbed his face in exhaustion, laughing as some of the makeup came off. They others noticed it and laughed. “I’m so cold I’m turning blue!” He joked as another shiver racked his body. His suit was see through on his chest, so his exposed body was not doing so well. He watched as Evan took off his letterman jacket, which he had already declared as his favorite, and wrapped it around Jonathan. Jonathan looked at him for a moment before pulling it around himself, snuggling deeper into it as Evan wrapped an arm around him. It smelled like Evan and it drove him nuts. Jonathan let the thought replay in his head over and over again. Maybe he was a little gay for Evan.

 

**Just maybe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAAAACK 
> 
> SORRY I MISSED YALL LOVE YALL


	7. Die young

Jonathan yawned, laying on one of the beds in exhaustion. He was finally going to get some sleep, and for once he was happy about that. He had washed his face to get all the makeup off but that was it. He didn’t care if he slept in his costume, it was kind of comfortable anyways. He was about throw a blanket over himself when someone knocked on the door, causing him to shoot up in his bed. He rolled towards the edge of the bed but Smitty was already there. “Hello Mrs. Dennis, do you need something?” Smitty asked politely, smiling as he pulled the door open slightly.

 

“Yeah, I just visited Scotty’s room, can I talk to my skaters?” She smiled, Smitty stepping aside as to let a queen inside the room.

 

“Hey mom!” Jonathan reached, needy for a hug. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

 

“Hey baby, tired?” She chuckled, rubbing his head. He nodded, giving her a lazy smile. She shook her head before standing up to address the other two skaters who were mixed with the hockey boys. She gave both of them a hug before speaking. “So I have good news and bad news,” she smiled sadly, looking at the skaters. “So the good news is that Jonathan won,” Jonathan looked at her, jaw dropped as she continued, “bad news is because the others teams forfeited the competition because they claimed the we were cheating and the judges favored Jonathan.” Jonathan’s face dropped. Sure, he loved winning, but not unfairly. It was sad, how teams couldn’t even accept that he had won fair and square, but he pushed it aside. She let her words set in before continuing. “That means that you guys get to do what you want tonight, so go have fun,” she smirked at them all before heading towards the door. She stopped at Jonathan, handing him a $100 bill. “Because of how well you did and how proud I am of you, I gave the others $50 because I’m proud of all of you,” she whispered before walking out.

 

Jonathan looked at the others, emotions written all over his face. He wasn’t sure if he was devastated, or elated, maybe even frustrated. He finally decided on annoyed, the others laughing at his emotion in agreement. For some reason, Tyler was dying with laughter, Jonathan looking at him with confusion as he took a sip of his water. Before anyone could ask, he blurted out his explanation, “you looked like Jim out of the office, just so done with life,” Jonathan spat out his water, clutching his stomach as he rolled off the bed, a loud thump filling the room as the others sat in pure silence. Evan finally broke the moment by adding in with his laughter, the others soon joining in. Evan stumbled over to Jonathan, helping him back onto the bed.Jonathan wiped a tear from his eye as he allowed his laughter to die out.

 

“Oh lord,” Jonathan muttered as he grabbed Evan’s arm and pulled himself up so that he was sitting. He looked at the others, who were finally calming down, before he spoke. “So my mom gave us the thumbs up to free roam, so is anyone else interested?” He asked, smiling at the others hopefully. He was never allowed to do this, and was praying to every god he knew about that they would be on his side. It seemed to work because the others shared smiles and nodded. Jonathan pumped his fists in the air, almost hitting Evan in the face. “Sorry Ev!” He laughed as he searched his bag for comfortable clothes. He pulled out his ripped black jeans. He walked into the bathroom and peeled off his skating costume quickly, scared to be rude if anyone else wanted to change. He pulled on the jeans before walking out out, still shirtless. He searched around in his bag until he found his black tank. He turned around to the others, who were in the middle of a conversation. Everyone, aside from John and Bryce, froze, staring at Jonathan.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked innocently, winking at Evan, who seemed to be the most awestruck. He knew he looked good, but he played it off. His faint six pack was complemented with a gentle trail leading down from his belly button. He rolled his eyes with a smirk, “like what you see?” The guys instantly diverted their eyes as Jonathan pulled on the black tank in his hands. He held his laughter to himself as turned around, digging through his bag until his hands landed on his makeup bag. He was tempted to go back into the bathroom to put it on, but he saw the door closed and grimaced. He sighed as he pulled out a mirror from his bag and put it on the bed. He put his makeup on it too before opening his concealer. Before he could even put the foundation onto the sponge, he felt the bed shift as Evan moved in front of him.

 

“Give me,” was all the man said as Jonathan reluctantly handed over the sponge and concealer. He sat quietly as Evan began to do his makeup, still talking to the others. He overheard Brock out of the others.

 

“Why are you so good at makeup Evan?” Jonathan began to look at Evan, but forced his eyes back down. For some reason, he felt like a little kid, unable to do anything but sit back and listen.

 

“Well,” Evan began, Jonathan feeling Evan stopping in the middle of a brush stroke along Jonathan’s cheek. “While my mom was out of work and my dad was... busy, she was looking for a new job and would ask me to help her with her makeup. I started liking it a lot and got really good at it,” He smiled sadly before looking at Jonathan. “Eyes closed,” he said gently to Jonathan, who obeyed without hesitation. He was silent and still, like a deer scared of being noticed.

 

“Open,” Evan finally said as Jonathan’s eyes fluttered open, looking Evan straight in the eyes. His warm chocolate eyes looked more like coffee, sadness shining as bright as a star in the country. “You look good,” he whispered under his breath and smiled at the man, a spark of something Jonathan couldn’t quite catch erasing the sadness. Jonathan heard Brian whistle and looked in the mirror that separated both he and Evan. He looked at the mirror, eyebrows raised. He was impressed. It was very natural, the highlights making his already high cheekbones look unnaturally beautiful. Hisfreckles were somehow more prominent, which gave him a more innocent look. He smiled gently and looked back at Evan.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, earning a smile from Evan. He froze, sudden realization coming over him. “Wait, who told the other room that we’re going out?” They looked between one another before Jonathan’s eyes widened. “Nobody say anything, we’re gonna text them when we find somewhere to go and see if they can find us,” He laughed before waving the others on. They all slipped on shoes before heading to the door.

 

“Go ahead guys, I wanna talk to Jonathan really quick,” the others looked at the two before nodding, checking both ways before sneaking out of the room they were staying in. Jonathan looked at the man with confusion before Evan handed him the jacket yet again. It was black with gold writing and accents, something Jonathan hadn’t noticed earlier. “I pulled you back because I knew you would argue with me, but you are wearing this because you are going to freeze to death,” Jonathan froze, staring at the jacket. He looked up at Evan, lips parting in protest but was cut off instead. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

Jonathan sat for a moment before nodding, pulling the jacket on. Evan smiled before taking Jonathan’s hand and running out of the room. The two rushed for the stairs, running and jumping down them like a pair of inmates on the run from the police. It wasn’t long before they made it to the lobby. The two managed to catch up with the others, who were waving for a cab. “Hey you two!” Smitty smiled, both he and Brock sharing a look as a couple of cabs pulled up. They all climbed in as they heard yelling behind them. “Go Go Go GO GO GO!” He yelled at the cab driver, who was laughing, obviously amused.

 

“Where do you guys want to go?” The driver asked, causing Jonathan to freeze. He had no idea where they were exactly, somewhere in Washington state he knew at least.

 

“Is there a Dave and Busters around here?” John asked from the front seat. The man smiled at him before looking at the three in the back.

 

“Are you guys on board with that?” The driver asked. When the others nodded he smiled before turning left down one of the streets. They all laughed as Evan’s phone dinged.

 

**December 1st, 9:22**

**Evan, Brock**

 

 

Brock: THEYRE BEHIND US

 

Brock: WHERE ARE YALL

 

Evan: LOOSE THEM THEN MEET UP AT DAVE AND BUSTERS

 

Brock: WE GOT YOU

 

 

Evan explained to the others what happened, the group cracking up as they turned right down a street, the orange and blue symbol glowing clearly in the dim light. They all chuckled, Smitty giving the man the respected amount of money and a tip for “dealing with them” as they all slipped out of the taxi. They scrambled from the taxi as they slipped into the building, laughing. Something about the hockey boys kept Jonathan alive, and by the look on John’s face, he could tell the man felt the same. Jonathan $100 together and split the credits. Jonathan and Evan split from the other two as they went to attack the games, trying to decide what would fall victim to them first. Their eyes fell onto the dance machine and the two shared a look before rushing towards the machine.

 

“What song?” Jonathan asked, half paying attention as he scanned the card for credits. He slid Evan’s jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on the bar in front of him.

 

“Die young remix, ke$ha,” he breathed, scrolling towards the song that was playing for a preview. Jonathan smirked as he stepped in the center of the pad. the two watched the count down before they began. The song started slow, giving them time to prepare as the first steps showed up on the screen. Jonathan was interested to see how well Evan could dance. Sure, he was a hockey player, but almost everyone he knew that was good on the ice was also good on their feet. They began moving at the same time, their movements being similar, Jonathan’s sliding down his body in beat while Evan went for a slightly more masculine move. Evan grabbed Jonathan’s hand and span him onto his pad. Jonathan smiled and stepped into Evan’s pad, hitting a arrow he almost missed. Jonathan winked before a sly smirk crossed his face. He felt reckless, free, and dangerous. Evan watched him, matching his movements as Jonathan did the same. Jonathan slid a hand down Evan’s chest, biting his lip. Evan growled quietly in return as the two traded pads, Evan’s entire body pressed against his own as they traded. Jonathan watched Evan in slight awe. That man could move his hips. Jonathan sighed as he dropped, hands sliding up his body as he watched Evan. Evan grabbed Jonathan’s hand and pulled the two together, hips rocking together. Evan’s hands were pressed into Jonathan’s hips, driving him up the wall. The two broke off as they continued separately, Jonathan sighing in relief, being unsure if he could’ve kept going. The song finally died out and Jonathan sighed, sweat sliding down his forehead and down his back. He looked at the score board and laughed as he noticed that they had beat the high score. Evan and Jonathan looked at one another before laughing, hugging each other. They put in their names as they turned around to see the others, as well as a pretty large crowd, standing in shock.

 

“How, uh, how long have you guys been there?” Evan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Tyler looked between the two, a smile written across his face, “long enough for me to agree with Daithi,” he walked up and patted Evan on the shoulder, smirking. Jonathan faintly heard Tyler and froze. “By the way, tag, you’re it,” and with that, Jonathan snatched the jacket from the bar and ran with the others as a vicious game of tag began and ran through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun


	8. Crash and burn

Jonathan was leaning against the wall, watching Evan as he shot across the ice, weaving elegantly through defenders. They were practicing since their game was today, so the skating team was also their to perform. Because he was performing, he was sitting with the hockey team, was talking to guys, the team informing him on the best they could on what was going on. Jonathan cringed as one of his teammates hit Evan, hard. Evan went spiraling onto the ground before quickly get back up and sliding back into the game.

 

“It doesn’t get easier, does it?” Luke patted him on the shoulder, causing Jonathan to jump. Ryan shook his head, chuckling. “Don’t worry, he’s out best centre, he knows what he’s doing. Besides, his own teammates wouldn’t hurt him,” Ryan smiled reassuringly before looking at Luke. The two almost seemed connected, which made Jonathan smile to himself. He wasn’t smiling because it was funny, but rather because it was relatable. It had been five days since that Saturday night where the two danced together, they were practically in sync without even trying. Playing tag they would loose one another and find the other again within seconds. They began to jinx one another to the point that between them, they owed each other twenty sodas. Evan started picking up Jonathan and drove him everywhere. At lunch the two would meet up and talk while exchanging homework, since Jonathan was in all advanced junior classes but at different times then Evan. During their last block on Y days, Evan would make music while Jonathan drew, the two giving advice and complements to one another’s works. They met up at practice and the “squad” from the two teams would talk for a little before practice began. It was enjoyable, having friends like that.

 

Jonathan’s head shot up as Evan slid into the players bench, smirking. Jonathan wordlessly stood up, shuffling to the side so Evan could get a drink from his bottle. “They look pretty good,” Evan commented to Craig and Luke, who both nodded in agreement. He looked defeated momentarily before closing his eyes. Jonathan watched him as he took in a deep breath before his eyes shifted towards the skating rink. He watched the players closely, looking for the tiniest habited mistakes he could find with how they skated. He was about to give up on his search until he noticed something about the other teams right wing. He stood and pulled Evan down slightly so he could whisper into the man’s ear.

 

“Their right wing has a left leg injury, you can tell by how lightly he’s putting his leg on the ice. If you can cause him to make enough left turns, he will be in pain and cause his turns to be more sloppy,” Evan turned and looked at the boy with surprise before turning to the ice. He watched the man Jonathan pointed out before looking back at Jonathan with a smirk. He told his group what he learned before they huddled together, talking about game strategies before the referee called the players out onto the ice. They all slid on, making a line near the players benches as the ref called out the players on both teams. The starting players lined up with the goal facing the benches, staring towards the benches. Jonathan couldn’t help but stare at Evan, who’s normally calm demeanor was replaced with a cocky one. Evan winked at Jonathan before sliding towards the circle on his side. Jonathan sat, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he watched Evan slide gracefully along the ice. Even in a game this vicious, Evan looked beautiful. He froze when he realized that was the word that came to mind when he thought of Evan. He was about to overthink when he saw Evan slide around and shoot a goal, pumping his fists in the air. The team, almost in perfect sync, slipped up one of their feet before falling to the ground, causing a roar of laughter and cheers from the crowd. The team was silent, and Jonathan didn’t understand why until their coach finally chuckled, causing the team to go into an uproar of laughter. The players on the ice laughed as they watched their couch pull a clipboard in front of his face to stop them from seeing him.

 

The game continued with no goals for a bit until Evan’s team scored again, going through the same victory dance they did earlier, finally earning a chuckle from Jonathan. Evan saw him smiling and lit up, which caused Jonathan to blush a little harder. He realized that Evan was going out of his way to make sure Jonathan was having a good time, and that made him feel special. Craig saw it too and nudged him. “He keeps lookin’ at you,” Craig pointed out, causing Jonathan to smile.

 

“Really? I never noticed,” he laughed gently as he leaned deeper into the bench. Jonathan rubbed his hands together, grateful to finally think of another subject. “So, you think anyone’s going to buy you for the Sophomore slut scandal?” The real day was called Sophomores for sale, but the other name summed it up much better. Every year, between the weeks of Thanksgiving and Christmas break, the Sophomores would be out up for sale during a Friday and for the whole next week they were slaves for whoever bought them. The thing was, only Juniors and Seniors could by Sophomores. Jonathan was nervous in all honesty, because he had no clue who was going to by him. The thing itself was a auction, the Sophomores only going to the highest bidder. In any sense, the day was only used to make Sophomore girls sluts for a week, but the school didn’t mind as long as they got money for it.

 

“I mean, I don’t know about myself, but I know someone’s already looking at you, and they’re willing to pay a high price,” Craig winked, staring out at Evan who had the puck, yet again, and was making a beeline straight for the goal. Jonathan began to speak but what cut off as he watched a player on the other team slam into Evan full force. Evan went limp and slid across the ice until he ran into a wall. Everyone on the bench stood up in shock, watching Evan as he attempted to get back up, his arm trembling under his body weight. Jonathan gripped the wall, debating whether or not to jump it when the referee blew the whistle, stopping the game.

 

“Fuck it,” Jonathan growled under his breath as he and another player, Smitty he assumed, hopped the wall and skated as fast as they could towards the injured man. Jonathan fell to his knees and slid towards Evan, wincing as a sharp pain slid up his legs. Unlike the hockey players, he was only wearing black leggings, a black long sleeve shirt, and an one sleeved white crop top with “North Legion,” on the front and his last name on the back. He reached beside Evan, instantly examining the man. He was groaning in pain, holding his shoulder while rocking slightly back and forth. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were squinted, a single tear trickling down his cheek. “It’s his shoulder, we need to get him off the ice,” he directed to two hockey guys who were standing behind both he and Smitty. The boys nodded as the gently picked him up, avoiding the shoulder. They managed to slide him off the ice and put him on a bench, Jonathan shooing away the other players so they could continue the game.

 

“Fuck it hurts,” Evan groaned, looking at Jonathan with pleading eyes. Jonathan felt guilty as he put an extra shirt in his mouth.

 

“This is going to hurt, but I need you to help me out, ok?” Evan nodded as Jonathan began to pull up the shirt. “I need you to put your arms up, ok?” Again Evan nodded and began to raise his arm. He heard him cry out from around the shirt and Jonathan quickly took off the shirt to help stop the pain. The second it was off Evan dropped his arms, panting. He was sweating and shaking slightly. “Marcel call 911!” Jonathan ordered as he looked at the shoulder. The shoulder was sticking out slightly, causing him to cringe. The coach came up behind him, concerned.

 

“Are you in the medical program?” The man asked, looking at Evan in shock.

 

“Yes sir, EMT. Evan dislocated his shoulder severely, he needs an operation, he may have broken a bone.” Jonathan looked at the man for a moment before freezing. “Shit,” he whispered before yelling out to the others, “he’s in shock! Tyler raise his feet! Luke, help me loosen any tight clothing, Marcel, do you have 911 on the phone?” He barked out orders, getting instant responses.

 

“I already told them the location, they are sending someone right away,” Marcel answered as he handed over the phone. Jonathan nodded as him and took it, putting it between his ear and his shoulder.

 

“Hello, I have a 17 year old male who justsustained a dislocated shoulder from a severe hit in hockey and may go into shock. We had to move him from the ice but his feet are elevated and we are removing and tight clothing. Should I make a sling to prevent the arm from moving or would that irritate the arm to much?” Jonathan almost dropped the phone as he helped take of the pads. The operator slowly began instructing him to keep Evan calm and that they would be there soon. He handed the phone back to Marcel before sitting next to Evan. “Hey Evan, can you look at me?” He asked gently, holding the hand from the non-hurt shoulder. Evan looked up weakly, causing Jonathan to smile sadly. “Can you stay awake and stay with me please?” Evan nodded, relieving Jonathan. He could hear the ambulance faintly in the distance. He two fingers on Evan’s neck. “I’m just going to check your pulse,” Evan moved his neck slightly so Jonathan could get a better angle. “You need to think more about what’s easy for you, not what’s easy for others,” Jonathan smiled at Evan, attempting to hide his concern as he found Evan’s heartbeat, which was extremely faint.

 

“I m-mean you do so much for me, I need t-t-to ret-turn the favor,” Evan stuttered as EM’s busted through the door. They came in with a stretcher and gently placed him on it, which still caused him to cry out in pain. Jonathan watched as Evan’s eyelids fluttered, causing him to rush along side the stretcher, the EM’s not questioning in as they all rushed to the ambulance.

 

“You can’t come in,” one of the EM’s informed him as the began to put Evan into the ambulance.

 

“I’m an EMT at North Legion,” he explained quickly, then added, “I’m close with him, I can keep him calm,” The medic stared at him for a moment before letting both him and the coach into the ambulance. They quickly shut the doors as the vehicle roared alive and rushed towards the hospital. Jonathan reached over and held the same hand he was holding earlier, drawing lines and circles onto the back of his hand. He soon started drawing letters, Evan slowly catching on and mouthing the letters in return. He managed to spell out a phrase as the ambulance arrived, the two teens breaking apart as the pulled Evan out and wheeled him into the hospital. They split off, taking Evan into operating and shoving Jonathan into the waiting room. There Jonathan saw his mom, who was pacing nervously and taking to another older looking woman. She was Asian and lookedlike the female version of Evan. He took a wild guess and introduced himself. “Mrs. Fong?” He asked, extending his hand.

 

“Um hello? And you are?” She asked politely, Jonathan’s mom staring at him in concern.

 

“I am Jonathan Dennis, one of Evan’s friends,” the woman’s face instantly relaxed as he continued, “I go to school with him and we both practice on the ice, I’m a skater. I’m also an EMT, and from what I saw, your son took an extremely hard hit on the ice, which may have dislocated his shoulder, possibly worse,” Jonathan watched as she clutched the purse harder. “He will be ok, he’s a fighter,” Jonathan rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. They all sat in silence as they waited for the news.

 

Finally a doctor came out and ushered the group towards where Evan was staying. They walked into the room to see Evan sleeping peacefully, his arm inside of a sling. Jonathan sucked in a deep breath as he pulled up a chair for Mrs. Fong to sit beside her son, Jonathan sat in the chair on the opposite side, watching as his eyelids grew heavy. Before he knew it, his eyelids slid shut, sending him into a dreamless sleep.

 

————————————

 

“You’re son seems to care an awful lot about mine,”

 

“You’re sons a good kid, anyone should if they’ve met him.”

 

“From what I hear, the same applies. Evan always talks to me about how caring and sweet your son is,”

 

“Well, he can be a handful, both my wife and I are never bored with him, but I mean that in the best way possible,”

 

“Evan’s sweet, he keeps his head down around his dad, but around myself and anyone else, he’s so open and caring. His father would probably beat him if he knew about his sons feelings towards yours,”

 

“I mean, my son comes from a gay household, I’m not surprised he likes your son. I know that Jonny likes your boy before even he does,”

 

The two women laughed at the statement, staring at their sons. Both Jonathan and Evan asleep, both leaning towards one another. Jonathan’s head was leaning against Evan’s hip and Evan had a hand in Jonathan’s hair. The moms stared fondly at their sons, knowing that the two needed each other just as equally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry  
> I’m sorry 
> 
> (WHAT THE FUCK IS UP YA BUTTERCUPS PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS BELOW ;D)


	9. Love hits hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN MY FAVORITE CHAPTER
> 
> I LOVE IT SO MUCH
> 
> AND IM SORRY BC ITS SAD BUT SOOOOO GOOD

Jonathan woke up to a ball of sheets and the smell of cleaners mixed in with vanilla and mint. His eyelids fluttered open to see Evan staring at him, playing with his hair. “Sorry for waking you, it’s only two in the morning,” Evan whispered, ruffling his hair with his right arm. Evan scooted over in the bed before pulling at Jonathan’s arm. “Get in, I know it’s not comfortable sleeping like that,” Jonathan was going to protest but made the mistake of looking Evan in the eyes. His usually dark chocolate looked almost coffee, most likely from the pain. Jonathan smiled softly before looking around the room, seeing that both his own and Evan’s moms were also asleep. Jonathan quietly creeped into the bed, cringing as he heard a creak. When Jonathan was all the way on the bed, Evan slowly put an arm around him and pulled him towards himself. Jonathan sat still for a moment before snuggling deep into his side. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me out, I was so scared,” Evan whispered to him, causing Jonathan to search and eventually find his hand to hold. Jonathan slowly started tracing circles as Evan pulled him even closer.

 

“You would have done the same,” Jonathan whispered as he finally worked up the nerves to look the man in the eyes. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be right here,” he heard Evan grunt and the both snuggled deeper into each other before falling asleep.

 

———————————

 

Jonathan rolled over slightly and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see a round nurse standing there with a slightly flustered face. “I’m sorry for bothering you,” she whispered, taking the hand off of his arm before continuing, “but I need to check his stats,” Jonathan grinned at her and attempted to move but was caught by Evan’s arm, which was wrapped around the underside of his torso. Jonathan blushed and gently turned before shaking Evan’s chest. Evan’s eyelids fluttered open and Jonathan’s vision was filled with bright chocolate eyes that reflected his two icy blues. Jonathan was maybe a couple of inches away from Evan, but for some reason, the distance was too far. He had the urge to close the distance but restrained himself, knowing he would be taking advantage of a doped up Evan.

 

“Good morning Ev, there’s a nurse here to check on you,” Evan looked at him sadly before leaning over a giving him a kiss on the forehead before letting him go. Jonathan slowly crawled out of the bed, flustered and embarrassed as he looked at the nurse who was smiling.

 

“Both my daughter and my son are the same way,” she whispered to him, which caused him to blush even further. Jonathan sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked around for the parents, who seemed to be gone at the moment. He waited for the nurse to leave before climbing back onto the bed, pulling up the chat. “I can text for you. Tell me if you want to say anything as we see how crazy the chat is,” Evan chuckled and snuggled into Jonathan. Jonathan quickly pulled up the camera app and took a picture of the two before opening the chat again.

 

**“Ice Nerds Chat”**

**December 7th, 7:26**

 

Hockey’s bitch: Hey guys, I’m here with Evan

 

Johnas bruther: Oml is he ok?

 

Basicallyidoscotty: ^

 

Lukifer: ^

 

TyGuy: ^

 

Mario: ^

 

Scotch: ^

 

Daithi the Dino: ^

 

Brock and roll: ^

 

Brice cream: ^

 

Bryce cream: ^

 

Ryde along: ^

 

Smitten: I WANT TO HEAR FROM MY CANADIAN BROTHER IN ARMS

 

Evan and Jonathan looked at one another in amusement as Jonathan scooted slightly closer to Evan. He was about to text something but stalled, looking at Evan. “What exactly happened to your arm?” He asked, concern causing his eyebrows to crease. He watched Evan smile sadly before speaking.

 

“I separated my shoulder, they said it will take around 2 weeks to heal,” Jonathan could feel the air getting caught in his chest. That meant Evan couldn’t play hockey for that time, and maybe not for a while after that to grow strong again. Jonathan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing Evan to stare at him for a moment.

 

“It’s ok, we’re all here for you,” Jonathan smiled as he scooted further up on the bed so he was equal with Evan before continuing to talk with the boys on the chat. He felt Evan’s arm snake around his back and he curled into the man as the two continued to add and watch the insanity of their friends

 

Hockey’s bitch sent a picture

 

Hockey’s bitch: A) wtf is this name and who did it

 

Hockey’s bitch: B) Evan and I (thanks for asking XD) are both fine. Evan has a separated shoulder and will be technically out for 2 weeks, maybe longer.

 

Brock and roll: well I speak on the chat to answer your questions

 

Brock and roll: A, let Evan type and you shall have your answer

 

Brock and roll: and B, we hope you get better Evan and we all love you! I’ll get your homework and we’ll all probably will give you free shit

 

Jonathan smirked and looked over at Evan, who was looking around for his phone. He found it on the table side and smiled as he picked it up and texted the chat with one hand.

 

Hockey: thanks guys

 

Hockey: wow

 

Hockey’s bitch: wow

 

TyGuy: I CANT BREATHE

 

Brice cream: JINX

 

Evan and Jonathan looked at each other at the same time as the same words passed their lips, “jinx, double jinx, Triple jinx!” Evan stalled as Jonathan continued, “quadruple jinx!” He laughed, causing Evan to roll his eyes and open his phone to put another tally next to the scoreboard he had created in his notes. Jonathan watched Evan as he froze up, the man looking at something on his phone. “Hey Ev, what’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, concern as he laid a hand on Evan’s chest. Evan shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Jonathan gently took the phone from Evan’s hands, a sinking feeling in his stomach as to what it may be. The message was from Evan’s dad, Jonathan starting to tremble as he read the message.

 

Dad: I heard you got hurt you piece of shit. You can’t even play your own sport right. I can’t believe how fucking worthless you are you faggot. You never fail to disappoint me. Everything you do you fuck up. Date a girl? She cheats on you because you’re not good enough. Grades? You can’t keep all A’s. Sports, you hurt yourself. I’m disappointed to have you as my son.

 

Jonathan looked at Evan, who was looking straight forwards, face blank. It was heartbreaking to see Evan like that, to see this normally life filled man so lifeless and hurt. Jonathan turned his body sideways and hugged the man the best he could, brushing a tear away from his cheek. “The worst part is, the doctors told me I could leave today, so I have to go home to that.” Evan bit his lip as the two moms walked in. Evan looked at him mom and she understood instantly, rushing to his side. Jonathan looked at him mom in concern, mouthing the words, ‘trust me,’ to her before he spoke.

 

“Hey mom, could Evan come over and spend the night tonight? Maybe Mrs. Fong could also come and have some coffee or something?” The moms looked at one another before looking at the two children laying together on the bed, already knowing their answer.

 

“Yeah,” Jonathan’s mom smiled, the two moms smiling at one another. The group waited for the doctors to discharge him and give him pain meds as they walked out of the hospital. Jonathan’s mom told them to meet her at the house while Evan, Jonathan and Mrs. Fong all piled into her car. The two cars parted ways as the Fong’s BMW started towards the house. Jonathan watched Evan playing with his hands and shook his phone so Evan could see it. Evan nodded and pulled out his own phone.

 

Hockey: so what homework did I miss?

 

TyGuy: not a lot, we’re not doing anything really.

 

Brock and roll: well you did miss one thing...

 

Hockey’s bitch: what happened?

 

Ryde along: Scotty, Marcel... wanna say something?

 

Hockey’s bitch: NO WAY

 

Hockey: wait,, yOURE NOT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOURE SAYIN ARE YOU????

 

Hockey’s bitch: EV I THINK THEY ARE

 

Hockey: YOU CAN ASK JAY I CALLED THIS

 

Basicallyidoscotty: I think they understand by the name

 

Scotch: yeah

 

The two looked at one another, silently screaming and pushing one another in the back of the car. They laughed as Evan’s mom gave the two a look before pulling into the driveway. Evan’s smile dropped as he saw another car in the driveway. Jonathan rested a hand on Evan’s shoulder as the car stopped attempting to reassure the other boy. Evan nodded at him as the two both got out of the car, gently closing the doors. Jonathan followed quietly as they walked to the door, the entire party uneasy. They opened the door and stepped in, Jonathan jumping as something was thrown in their direction from the other room. “What are you-“ the man roared as he turned the corner to see Jonathan with them. The man’s angry face instantly cleared up into a smile. “I’m sorry, it slipped. I’m Evan’s dad! And you are?” The man put his hand out, Jonathan taking it, Jonathan’s fake innocent facade still going strong.

 

“I’m Jonathan, it’s nice to meet you sir. Evan was going to stay the night over at my house so I came with him to get his stuff,” Jonathan grinned, chest pounding as anger flashed in the man’s eyes.

 

“Ok, why don’t you go up to his room, I want to talk to him really quick,” Jonathan nodded before turning towards the stairs, giving Evan a look of fear. Evan nodded to him, reassuringly before heading up the stairs. Jonathan searched for the room, finding it and walking inside. His room was clean with the exception of a desk, which was cluttered with music notes, computer equipment, and Jonathan’s drawing. Jonathan smiled and picked it up, turning it over to see music notes and words the correlated with the drawing. Jonathan’s smiled, which soon vanished when he heard yelling downstairs. Jonathan heard a bang and froze, biting his lip in concern. He was still as he heard someone climbing the stairs. The footsteps were unsure as they approached the room. Evan came into the room, causing Jonathan to let out a choked sob.

 

“W-what happened?” He whispered, fingers tracing the bruise and cut along his right cheek. Evan sucked in air through his teeth as he pulled Jonathan’s hand away from his face and towards his mouth. He sat silently before speaking.

 

“I tripped, don’t worry about it,” he looked nervously at the door before continuing, “help me get my stuff,” he grabbed a change of clothes from one of the drawers. Jonathan helped him as he grabbed a charger and a few other things. When he was ready, Evan grabbed the bag and slung it over his right shoulder, which was the uninjured arm, and led Jonathan to the front door. Evans mom was waiting near the door. They all walked out the door, silently driving to Jonathan’s house. Jonathan quietly muttered directions, reaching for Evan’s hand. When they arrived, they all quietly piled out, Evan biting his lip. Jonathan reached over and grabbed his hand, reassuring the man.

 

“It’s ok,” Jonathan whispered as he opened the door. Jonathan walked inside of his smaller house, pulling Evan in with him. “Mom, Ma, I’m home with Evan and Mrs. Fong. I’m going to take Evan upstairs!” He yelled into the house, waiting for a response.

 

“Ok darling! Just be ready because I think some of your other friends are going to be stopping by in an hour or so!” His mom called back. He smiled and pulled Evan upstairs.

 

“Go to my room,” Jonathan ordered the man, who looked at him in surprise. Jonathan gave the man a look as he attempted to protest, causing the man to shut his mouth and do as he was told. Jonathan walked into his bathroom, opening his medicine cabinet. He pulled out a few things before going below the sink, grabbing atowel and a few other things. Jonathan kicked the cabinet shut softly and started towards his room. He walked inside to see Evan wandering around his room, touching some of his drawings, which were scattered all along the floor. “Yeah, I know, I need to clean up,” he chuckled, startling the man. “Sit,” he ordered him, humor fading from his voice. Evan did as he was told, Jonathan grabbing a few cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide. He dabbed it on the cut, causing Evan to hiss in pain. “I know,” he whispered, putting a bandage over the cut. “I’m going to pull up your shirt, check for any other wounds, ok?” Evan nodded, turning slightly so it was easier for Jonathan to reach. “So what exactly happened? I know you were lying back there,” Jonathan let out a quiet gasp, seeing bruises along his darker, toned chest.

 

“My dad, he, uh, he threw a few things at me, and maybe a glass bottle that broke on my cheek.” Jonathan’s eyes filled with rage. He took in a deep breath as Evan kept going. “The thing is he doesn’t even know the worse part about me, cause if he knew I was bi, I think I would actually be dead right now,” he let out a harsh laugh, causing Jonathan to freeze. Jonathan looked the man in the eyes, watching as tears began to flow freely down the man’s face. Jonathan watched him wobble and caught him as he collapsed to the floor, his body racked with sobs.

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok Ev. Just let it out,” Jonathan whispered, his face in Evan’s hair. “Listen, so many people love you, your mom, your friends, shit man I love you and I’ve known you for almost a week and a half, maybe more.” Evan looked up at him, his chocolate eyes shining. “I’m here for you, and don’t you forget it,” Evan nodded, tears still flowing freely as he pulled away from Evan. Jonathan reached towards him and wiped some of the tears from his face. “Now our friends are going to come over and we’re going to have some fun, ok?” He smiled, causing Evan to do the same. They sat quiet for a moment before a rumble interrupted both of them.

 

Evan chuckled before speaking, “can we get some food first?” Jonathan laughed and took the mans hand, pulling him up off the floor.

 

“Of course, anything for you,” Jonathan smiled, pulling Evan forwards. Jonathan stopped when he felt the man behind him not moving. “What’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, turning to the man in concern. He was surprised to see the man in awe.

 

“I realized what you wrote on my hand, in the ambulance,” Jonathan felt the heat rising in his cheeks as the man took a step towards him, “I’ll see you on the ice,” he whispered, Jonathan feeling a soft hand come to his cheek. “You really do care about me, don’t you?” He breathed, stepping so close that they were maybe a couple of inches away, if that. “You’re like a drawing, every line and fault telling a different story that comes together to create a beautiful picture,”

 

“And your like a song, every time I see you, I want to be a part of your melody. You pull me in and make me feel something I never had before.” Jonathan whispered, shaking slightly. His brown eyes were so addictive, their color so warm in comforting that he could stare at them forever. He heard the doorbell ring and the two jumped away, looking towards his bedroom door. The two looked at one another, Jonathan feeling his entire face turning red, as well as some of the spots on his neck. “You made me splotchy god damnit!” He whisper yelled at the man, causing Evan to burst into laughter.

 

“It’s so cute though,” he laughed, causing Jonathan to turn even more red.

 

“Your not helping!” He hissed as he marched out of the room, Evan’s words still rolling around in his head.

 

Evan was the music inside of him that made his heart beat, that made his head soar, and that made every part of his body feeling like he was floating.

 

He didn’t just fall in love with the Canasian.

 

_**He fell hard.** _


	10. Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the “smuff”

Jonathan opened the door to see a crowd of 13 people standing outside, all holding some kind of food or gift. “Um, ma? Mom?” He called towards the the kitchen before continuing, “you said a few friends, but there are 13 people here!” He called out, shock evident on his face. He turned around and saw Evan standing on the stairs, leaning against the banister with his good arm. He looked alive, watching Jonathan with a slight smirk in his face. Jonathan looked at him and blushed. The others looked between the two, grinning as Jonathan’s ma walked in.

 

“Come in! Don’t be shy!” She smiled, hugging John, Scotty, Bryce, and her own son. She turned to Jonathan and winked. “Your mom is making cookies, like usual,” she chuckled slightly. Jonathan hugged her again before letting the guys in. Jonathan waited for Evan to walk down the stairs and stand next to him before he guided the group downstairs into the basement. The basement was large, with several rooms. There was a game room with both a PlayStation and Xbox, 2 TVs, 8 remotes, and couches and beanbags. He had another game room that was all board games and a Nintendo switch. He also had a pool table and a pool in his backyard. The room they were in currently was just a chill room, with a tv and a couple of couches large enough to sit all of them if they squeezed in.

 

“We’re having a party over at your place,” Brian said, eyes wide in shock. Jonathan laughed and shoved him.

 

“In your dreams,” he joked, the man pushing back. Jonathan took a swipe at him, Brian returning the favor, getting his arm. The two kept at it for a moment before Evan grabbed Jonathan by the waist with one arm and picked him up like he was a pillow. “What the hell!” Jonathan cried out as Evan placed him on the couch. Evan quietly rolled his eyes, the others snickering

 

“Bad dog?” Scotty mused, causing the group to burst into laughter. Jonathan collapsed on Evan’s lap, who had fallen to the couch in laughter. Brock and Brian were leaning against one another in laughter, Tyler was on the floor with Bryce, John and Smitty were laughing into each others arms, Daithi and his guest (Lui, from what Jonathan remembered) were both watching the antics, amused, Craig and Luke were holding their stomachs in laughter, Ryan was holding onto the table, and Scotty and Marcel were also on the couch leaning on one another. The group took a solid minute to calm down.

 

“What the fuck,” Smitty breathed, holding his chest. The group chuckled in agreement. Jonathan cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“Ok, why did y’all come?” He asked, a faint smile still tracing along his lips. He sat up next to Evan, who had his right arm along the couch behind Jonathan.

 

“Because we want to see you two losers get together,” Daithi blurted, causing Evan and Jonathan to both freeze up, blushing.

 

“What he meant to say,” Craig growled, stepping on his foot, “is that we heard Evan would be coming over and we wanted to make sure you feel better,” both Evan and Jonathan relaxed, leaning closer together. They all found a spot on couch, Evan on Jonathan’s left and Brock and Brian on his right. They all began to start up friendly conversation before Tyler reached into his backpack. He pulled out an empty beer bottle and the group froze.

 

“And this isn’t your normal spin the bottle,” Tyler commented, causing the group to stare at him in curiosity, causing him to continue. “As the basic rules go, we go in a circle, everyone spins, but, there’s an exception,” he looked at everyone in the group, “if you’re one of the ships recognized in the chat and one person from the ship spins onto the other person, it changes into a little seven minutes in heaven,” he smirked, looking at the group. “Any objections?” He asked, the devils glow in his eyes.

 

“What are the ships?” Lui asked, earning a smile from Tyler. Lui wasn’t new to the group, he just didn’t appear often.

 

“Well, Scotty and Marcel, obviously,” he nodded at the couple holding hands. “Luke, Ryan, and Bryce are interchangeable,” the three looking at one another, shrugging, “Craig and I apparently,” Craig winked at Tyler, who rolled his eyes with a warm smile, “Brock and Brian,” the two jumped in shock, looking at one another but not embarrassed, “Smitty and John,” the nodded, John smiling slightly, “and of course, Evan and Jonathan,” Jonathan felt Evan’s arm wrap around his shoulder, causing him to blush. The group looked between one another before Tyler scooted forwards. “I’ll start you pussies,” he span the bottle on the table. The group watched as it span until slowing on Evan. Jonathan felt a twang of jealousy as Evan leaned across the table, kissing Tyler quickly. The two laughed, both pushing each other away before it was Jonathan’s turn. He reached for the bottle, Evan’s hand falling to the small of this back. He bit his lip as he span the bottle. It turned rapidly before landing on Luke. Luke chuckled, grabbing the man and crashing their lips together. Jonathan jerked back slightly in surprise before laughing.

 

“That actually scared the shit out of me,” He laughed and sat back down. He felt Evan remove is arm as he span the bottle, his arm instantly returning to Jonathan’s shoulders, but tighter this time. He knew Evan was jealous to, which caused him to blush. The group watched the bottle spin around before it slowed on Jonathan. The two froze, looking at one another in surprise. The group pushed them to the closet, the two both stumbling as they got pushed into the closet. “Um, hi?” Jonathan whispered, chest to chest with the man. The closet was small, the two barely able to move.

 

“Hey,” Evan chuckled, putting his right arm up next to Jonathan’s head, resting his head against the man’s. Jonathan’s head was swimming, overwhelmed with the smell of vanilla and mint and the dark chocolate eyes that he could see glowing in the twilight that shone through the high window. “You’re so beautiful,” Evan breathed, taking his arm down to brush Jonathan’s cheek. Jonathan shivered as the man’s eyes fell onto his lips. It was all so intoxicating, Evan’s breath mixing with his own. His hair fell in small strands across his forehead, the thick hair Jonathan was dying to tangle his hands in. “Can I?” Evan asked gently, his stare returning back to Jonathan’s eyes.

 

“Please,” Jonathan begged quietly, Jonathan’s eyes flicking down to Evan’s rosy, full lips. Jonathan felt soft lips against his own and he melted into the man. He felt like everything was good with the world. Evan gently pushed him against the wall, causing a small thump, but Jonathan couldn’t care less. The kiss was so soft and sweet, but it was so powerful. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, pulling the man closer to him.Evan’s hurt arm came softly around Jonathan’s waist, landing on the small of his back. Jonathan let out a small whine, his body going weak. Evan growled gently, pushing Jonathan’s chin slightly upwards deepening the kiss. Jonathan felt Evan’s tongue slide into his mouth, moaning quietly. He didn’t care if anyone else said that they were going to fast, he needed the man, and he needed him badly. Jonathan slid his arms down Evan’s shirt, wanting to feel every inch of the man. Evan broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

 

“God your fucking amazing,” he sighed, his voice rough which caused Jonathan to squirm. “I wish you knew what you do to me,” he put his hand against the wall, nearly inches from Jonathan’s head. “Do you want to find out?” He growled as he pushed him against the wall, harder then before. Evan felt his lips on his neck, slowly going down to his collarbone. He felt Evan’s hands digging into his waist, his own hands holding the front of Evan’s shirt. Evan gently bit down on Jonathan’s bone, causing him to whine. He gently kissed the spot in apology before finding the man’s lips again. They were so sweet and addictive, and Jonathan had a sweet tooth. Jonathan’s lips danced across Evan’s, the two calming down. This time Jonathan broke the kiss. Jonathan felt a tear slide down his cheek, earning a concern look from Evan. “Are you ok?” He whispered frantically, wiping the tear away from Jonathan’s cheek.

 

“I’m not counting Luke, but you were my first kiss,” Evan stared at the man in shock. “That was probably the best first kiss ever,” he whispered, laughing. Evan pulled him into the hug.

 

“Jesus Jay you scared me,” he whispered before pulling back slightly. “I thought I didn’t something you weren’t ok with or I hurt you or something,” he gentle leaned towards the man and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I will say something though,” he whispered, voice serious, “you are mine now, understood?” Jonathan nodded as Evan smirked, “good boy,” which caused Jonathan to shiver. Evan kissed him gently, soft and sweet like before. They stayed that way for maybe a minute when they both saw the door open out of the corners of their eyes. They both turned in sync, the group staring at the two.

 

“Hi?” Jonathan giggled, causing the others to loose it. The group laughed at the two, nodding in reassurance. The two blushed, Jonathan reaching for Evan’s hand for comfort. Evan grabbed it, his thumb brushing over the back of Jonathan’s hand. The group finally led them back to the couch, where the two cuddled into one another. They both watched as the group continued to play, both stepping out, which surprised the group.

 

“So, are you two like a thing? Or?” Brock asked as he span the bottle. The two looked at one another, Jonathan thinking of a response as the bottle slowed. Jonathan gawked as the bottle landed on Brian, the group laughing. “Oh fuck,” Brock muttered as Brian grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet. The group laughed, continuing the conversation between each other. Jonathan looked over at Tyler and smiled, mouthing the words ‘thank you,’ to him. The man nodding at him in return. Jonathan looked up at Evan, who was starting to play with his hair.

 

“What are we?” Jonathan asked him, Evan stopping for a second. The two locked eyes, smiling.

 

“Well, we’re not dating because I haven’t taken you out on a date, or vice versa, but we both like one another and we’ve already made out, for God’s sake I’ve already marked you,” he chuckled, looking at the where the bite would have been. They sat silently for a moment, thinking.

 

“Maybe we’re talking?” Jonathan suggested, causing Evan to nod, “at least until we go out on a date,” Evan smiled, pulling Jonathan slightly closer to him. The group silenced as they watched Brock come out of the closet holding Brian’s hand.

 

“He thought he was the dominant one,” Brock smirked at the red faced man behind him. Jonathan looked at Evan, hand outstretched.

 

“$20 Ev,” he smirked, the man rolling his eyes.

 

“Can I pay for it by taking you out on a date to the movies?” He asked, earning a smile from Jonathan. Jonathan placed a hand on Evan’s cheek.

 

“Yes, you precious child, you can,” earning a smile from Evan. Jonathan sat against the man, resting his head against Evan’s heart. ‘This was going to be a long night,’ he thought, a smile creeping across his face as he snuck a glance at Evan.


	11. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m fucked up

Ok so I don’t know where to go with this one anymore so I’m going to leave it here because I’m scared imma fuck it up sooooooo

I’ll be starting a new one that’s a mix of magic (not Harry Potter) and alpha omega kinda thing sooooooo, yeah :p

I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I really did, and it was truly and honor writing for you guys <<<<<<3333333

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
